


A Little Night Music

by cordeliadelayne



Series: hp100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for hp100's “hidden talents” challenge in 2006.





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp100's “hidden talents” challenge in 2006.

The music was hauntingly beautiful as it echoed through the castle, pulling at Lupin. Anxious to be quiet he peered into the room and was astonished to see Snape sitting at the piano, his eyes closed in rapture.

Lupin gasped and Snape immediately stopped playing.

“I didn’t know you could play.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“Then tell me.” Snape grudgingly began to play again and Lupin closed his eyes, feeling the music with every fibre of his being. If this is what being with Snape held in store, he was more than glad he’d taken the first step.


End file.
